samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:New World God
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:True Mibu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! True Mibu (talk) 16:59, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi New World God :) Nice to meet you :) welcome to this wiki :) if you want to edit the pages to make them better you can do it ;) True Mibu (talk) 17:04, November 11, 2014 (UTC) At the moment I am the only active editor, but to make this the best wiki I can not do it alone :) It needs many editors so anyone wants to join me is welcome ;) True Mibu (talk) 17:15, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Ps: if you modify a page, I think it's better use the classic editor (just click on the arrow to the right of "edit") because new editor ruins the page and does not allow some changes :) True Mibu (talk) 18:24, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok, if what you say can do improve the pages, you can do it :) True Mibu (talk) 21:39, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Wow nice profile;) from what you wrote I have a feeling that you will be useful to many wikis then ;) ( Samurai Deeper Kyo wiki, Dragonball wiki, Bleach wiki, One Piece wiki, Ninja Scroll Wiki :) ) True Mibu (talk) 12:12, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Edit a lot on dbz wiki? I'm going to give us a look then;) yes I heard of last dragonball movie :) I don't know Ninja scroll xD True Mibu (talk) 16:44, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi New World God :) yes I remember you ;) your wiki is great, thanks for your invite :) what have you learned during your absence? :) True Mibu (talk) 20:22, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Back Hi New World God :) Yes, I remember you :) Welcome back to this wiki ;) Ok no problem, I trust you :) True Mibu (talk) 22:27, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi New World God, thanks for yourk work :) I really appreciate it :) ok no problem :) about the japanese language: sorry, I only know how to find english scan... --True Mibu (talk) 13:11, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Infoboxes Creation Hi New World God :) Good work, I like it but I would prefer that character's name is positioned above the image (e not under of her), like this: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_D._Luffy or this: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_Kurosaki :) Could you do something? Thanks :) Another question: have you modified wiki colours? :) --True Mibu (talk) 09:45, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Ok thank you very much for improving the infoboxes ;) if you want, you can apply them to other characters (when you have free time, without hurry) :) however I have two questions for you: 1) in the main page (http://samuraideeperkyo.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai_Deeper_Kyo_Wiki) some writing are black, could you turn them to white please? :) and 2) what is "14px" of the infoboxes in Yuya page? I tried to load an image but I couldn't True Mibu (talk) 21:33, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Improve the wiki Hi New World God :) ok, you can do everything that would improve the wiki ;) --True Mibu (talk) 11:26, October 1, 2017 (UTC) About Former Crimson King I was thinking, in my opinion (about this characters) maybe we should use Former Crimson King because his true name is revealed only at the end of the story and because other wikis calls it in this way (including Wikipedia): http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Former_Crimson_King http://www.outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/index.php/fictions/1973-character-profile-former-crimson-king http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Former_Crimson_King https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Samurai_Deeper_Kyo_characters --True Mibu (talk) 16:27, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Main Page In the wikia main page, I don't understand how but it seems that one of the template is disappeared... It is the template of Introduction :) Do you know how to restore it? Thanks :) True Mibu (talk) 16:41, October 1, 2017 (UTC) The precedent version was made by me many time ago but I don't like it very much... You can work on the current one (without hurry, naturally) :) choose the characters you love the most ;) True Mibu (talk) 17:10, October 1, 2017 (UTC) I solved the problem ;) True Mibu (talk) 19:36, October 1, 2017 (UTC)